Total Drama Lost World
by Story Teller 9212
Summary: What if the last 4 seasons of TD didn't happen? What if the first 37 contestants competed in the very first season for not one, but 5,000,000? What if Wawanakwa Island was also home to prehistoric animals? You get Total Drama Lost World. Story is AU. Rated T for violence, crude humor, mild suggestive themes, brief smoking/drinking, and darkness. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

**Here's a little something I came up with one day: I thought to myself what if Wawanakwa Island had a **_**Jurassic Park**_** or a **_**Lost World**_** theme to it. Just as a clarification, my story **_**Total Drama Lost World**_** lies in an alternate timeline of the Total Drama series; let's pretend that it's the first and only season, introducing all the contestants from the first four original seasons with their own surnames that I came up with (except for Harold, Cody, Alejandro, Lightning, Brick, Dakota, and maybe Noah), along with some of the seasons' original quotes (I'll admit, however, there **_**are**_** a number of changes). Speaking of surnames, several of them happen to have come from famous/well-known people from either history or the media. Think you can figure out what they are and where they came from? LOL! Also, out of all the canon couples that existed in Total Drama, only five will exist here, along with some fanon pairings. Also, I would like to thank malzi21 for the advice on getting this story started. Enough said, sit back, relax, and enjoy reading **_**Total Drama Lost World**_**.**

* * *

"**The Modern Stone Age Reality Show" Pt. 1**

The camera focused on the scenery of Wawanakwa Island, just a moment before Chris McLean popped up in front of the screen.

"Yo!" announced Chris excitedly. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

The camera now focused on Chris at the dock.

"Here's the deal," Chris started, "thirty-seven sixteen-year-old campers have signed up to spend their whole summer right here at a crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members go on the Flight of Shame—" Chris pointed at a _Pteranadon_ with a basket strapped to its back—"leaving Total Drama Lost World for good, haha!"

The camera now focused on Chris at the campfire pit.

"Their fate would be decided here," continued Chris, "at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all, but one camper will receive . . . a footprint fossil!" The host held up the fossil, showing the footprint of a therapod. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and the fortune of _five million dollars_! Let's just see how long it would take for them to blow it all, haha! To survive, they'll have to face . . . the Island's native animals—" The sound of a roaring Bear could be heard—"along with some 'new species' of animal—" After announcing that, the roar of a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ was heard—"disgusting camp food, and each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will prove themselves to be beyond primitive? And who, metaphorically speaking of course, will be left extinct? Find out right here right now on TOTAL . . . DRAMA . . . LOST . . . WORLD!"

* * *

**("I Wanna Be Famous" Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera focused back on Chris at the dock. Again.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Lost World!" started Chris. "All right, it's time to meet our contestants. We told them they'll be staying at the five-star resort you see behind me, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why. Our first contestant . . . Beth Johansson! What's up, Beth?"

The nerdy-looking Swedish-Canadian girl ran up to the host and gave him a hug before excitedly speaking, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" She then observed his height after releasing him. "Whoa, you're much shorter in real life."

**(A/N: Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but I want you readers to know that, since the story is in an alternate timeline, Beth already had her braces off.)**

"Uhhh . . ." said Chris uncertainly, "thanks." The host then went back to the camera. A muscular Jamaican-Canadian walked up to the host. "DJ McCrae!"

"Yo Chris McLean, how's it going?" smiled DJ as the two gave each other a high-five. His smile disappeared as he looked about the scenery of the camp. "Hey, are you sure you got the right place, man? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dawg, you're at the right place: Camp Wawanakwa."

DJ moved to where Beth was while he confusedly muttered to himself, "Looked a lot different on the application form."

Chris turned his attention to a certain Gothic Polish-Canadian girl. "Gwen Jasinski, welcome to the Island."

"You mean we're staying _here_?" questioned Gwen.

The host chuckled shortly as he spoke. "Nope, _you're_ staying here. My crib is an air stream with A.C., that away."

"I did _not_ sign up for this."

"Actually, you _did_." The host held up a large stack of papers as he stated that.

The Goth girl roughly swiped the contract out of Chris' hands, ripped it up, threw it in the water, and gave the host a satisfied smirk.

"The great thing about lawyers is," smirked Chris before whipping out a pile of papers, "they make LOTS of copies."

Gwen glared at the host and turned her back on him. "I am not staying here."

Still wearing that smirk, Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Cool, I hope you're a good swimmer though, 'cause your ride just left."

The heated Goth girl watched the boat leave before, without turning her head, her eyes focused on the host. "Jerk."

"Next camper to the Island: Geoff De Vries!"

The camera focused on a Dutch-Canadian guy acting all excited as he got off the boat and met the host. "Chris McLean! 'Sup, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the Island, man."

"Thanks, man."

**(A/N: Monotonous, isn't it?)**

"Everybody," said Chris to the audience, "meet Lindsay Devereaux!"

The camera then focused on the French-Canadian girl's boots and slowly moved up her body to her head as the tune to a certain LMFAO song started playing in the background **(A/N: Wink wink ;) — nudge nudge.)**

Regarding the dumb blonde, Chris spoke aside to the audience. "Not too shabby."

"_Hiiii_!" said Lindsay sweetly before walking over to the host. "Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris McLean."

The host frowned as he noticed the introduction not registering with the dumb blonde.

"The host . . . of the show?" continued Chris.

"Oh," stated Lindsay, thinking she now knew, "now I know where you're from!"

As the French-Canadian girl walked over to the others, Chris figured she still didn't get it. "Uhhh . . . yeah."

"Is it getting hot around here, or is it just you, baby?" flirted Geoff as Lindsay walked over to the other campers.

"You tease!" giggled the dumb blonde as she flirted back with the Dutch-Canadian skater-boy.

"What do you bet me they'll be making out within two weeks?" queried Gwen in a partially sly tone to the other campers.

The next camper to show up was a girl of Asian ancestry, glaring at the other campers as they were reflected off her shades before whipping them off.

With that infuriating smile on his face again, Chris focused his attention on the new female contestant. "Heather Tsukasa."

Without saying a word, Heather just walked right by Chris haughtily. As she waited with the introduced campers, the queen bee was face-to-face with the cheerful wannabe (Beth, of course), who was rapidly shaking her hand.

"Hi there! My name's Beth—it's a pleasure to meet you, Heather!"

The annoyed queen bee just rolled her eyes at the Swedish-Canadian. "Whatever." As she looked over to who the next contestant was, Heather's face—a mixture of hate and disgust—just turned into fear, along with Beth's face; even Chris started to look nervous. The following contestant was a Norwegian-Canadian punk rebel, carrying his luggage as he jumped out of the boat, a snarl clear across his face, while his boom box was playing "Bad Boys" **(A/N: For those of you not familiar with "Bad Boys," it's the theme song to **_**Cops**_**.)**

"Duncan Eriksen!" announced Chris. "Dude!"

Managing his belongings, Duncan glared at the host with a mild, but still threatening, shake of his fist. "I don't like . . . _surprises_."

Chris continued as he still had his signature smirk. "Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to _juvie_."

Oddly enough, Duncan didn't seem to be bothered as he sniffed indifferently. "Okay then."

While Heather looked at the delinquent with disgust and hatred, the other introduced campers were quite intimidated, from Lindsay holding onto Geoff for dear life, to Beth and DJ exchanging fearful glances. However, Gwen didn't look affected in either way; on the contrary, the Goth girl merely cocked an eyebrow and smiled at Duncan, the latter exchanging the same glance as he looked at the former.

"Figures!" mumbled Heather (in reference to Duncan and Gwen) before walking up to Chris. "I'm calling my parents. You can_not_ make me stay here."

"Oh no?" questioned the host slyly as he held up Heather's signed contract. The queen bee just huffed angrily and stomped her way back to the other campers.

"Who do we have next?" inquired an excited Chris to the audience as he shaded his eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen . . . Tyler Tzavaras!"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed Greek-Canadian athlete arrived on the Island on jet skis. He was showing off by doing it on one foot, but when he hit a rock, he flew into the campers' luggage, soaking Heather in the process by indirectly knocking off a piece of the luggage into the water.

"_You big klutz_!" hissed a sputtering Heather. "_You ruined my shoes_!"

"Wicked wipeout man!" called Chris furtively.

At that, Tyler thrust a fist in the air through the luggage he was buried under before giving a thumbs-up.

Chris stood there chuckling at what was going down before he heard loud, almost-Darth-Vader-like breathing behind him, which wiped the smirk right off his face. Turning around, the host now faced a nerdy-looking Jewish-Canadian with a keyboard in his hands; the host continued by introducing the new camper. "Harold McGrady—glad to have you with us! You'll be staying here at Wawanakwa Island for the summer."

"So you mean the show is at a shoddy summer camp and not on a big stage or something?" asked the confused Harold.

Still wearing that smirk, Chris folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "You got it."

"Yes!" happily cheered the nerd with a thrust of his fist. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."

Watching Harold run to the rest of the campers, Chris just frowned before shuddering. Fortunately for him, the freaked-out moment was gone as the host began introducing a Belgian-Canadian camper.

Chris smiled as he and the camper knuckle-pounded. "Trent Chamberlain, welcome to the Island!"

"Hey," announced Trent, "good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks, man! I _knew_ I rocked that show."

"I saw that!" gasped Beth. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week."

"Lucky!" stated Harold. "I hope _I_ get dropped on _my_ head."

"Me too!" agreed Lindsay. **(A/N: I think the damage has been done already.)**

Trent looked at the campsite that laid before him with a confused frown. "So we're staying here?"

The narcissistic host nodded. "That's right."

"Err . . . O.K. then. I'll just get acquainted with the other contestants."

Without another word, the musician walked down the dock to meet up with the campers who had already been given the intro.

Chris then turned to the next camper, a blonde-haired, lime-green-eyed Australian-Canadian girl holding a red and yellow surfboard.

"Hey, what's up?" stated the girl as she leaned against her surfboard. Unbeknownst to her was that she caught the eye of a smitten-looking Tyler, who watched her closely from the dock.

"All right, our surfer chick, Bridgette Lazarus, is here!" announced Chris.

"Say," piped up Tyler, "that's a cool surfboard you got."

Bridgette smiled at the jock. "Thanks."

"Yeah," said Duncan sarcastically with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded, "nice board, but I hate to tell you: This ain't Malibu, honey."

The surfer girl frowned at that. "I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris mildly chuckled. "We are."

Bridgette noticed the Seagull with a plastic six-pack ring on its neck before getting washed into the water and revealing the atrociously polluted beach. The surfer girl sighed, "Great."

"All right, that makes—" Chris, however, was bonked on the head by Bridgette's surfboard as she walked to the other campers (accidentally, by the way)—"Ow!" he whined. "Darn it, that hurt!"

While Chris rubbed his sore head (and his sore ego), back on the dock, Bridgette turned around to see the upcoming camper, unaware that she almost hit the other contestants, except Lindsay who wasn't paying any attention.

"Oops!" said the surfer girl. "Sorry about that."

"Noah Dasari!" announced Chris. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Did you get my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" asked the bored-sounding Indian-Canadian as he walked down the dock.

"I'm sure someone did."

"Good. We're staying here?"

"No," snidely quipped Duncan, cracking his knuckles, "it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

Gwen snickered at that.

"Cute—nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?" asked Noah, throwing out the first of his signature sarcasm.

"Yeah," commented the delinquent, grabbing the high IQ's lip while taking out a pin, "you want one?"

"No thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" The punk rebel did as he was asked. "Thanks."

The next contestant to arrive was an African-Canadian girl, giving Chris a high-five. "Yo Chris, LeShawna Coolidge is in the house. Hand the money over, suga, 'cause I have the show in the bag." LeShawna then added in a joking way. "The rest of you campers can just head back to where ya came from."

"You sound confident," Chris pointed out, "which is a good thing. Confidence is key."

Heading over to the other campers, LeShawna gave DJ a high-five.

Two girls both wearing smiles and similar outfits appeared in front of Chris: one was a thin Malaysian-Canadian girl, while her friend was chubby and of Welsh-Canadian ancestry.

"Sadie Pierce, Katie Abdul," announced Chris, "welcome to your new home for the summer."

Still smiling, the two BFFFL's looked at the camp in all its (pitifully pathetic) glory.

"Oh, my gosh!" said the sweet Malaysian-Canadian girl, excitedly. "Look Sadie, a summer camp!"

"Like, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" the Welsh-Canadian girl said excitedly, happily squealing as she and Katie ran to the dock. Chris just put a fist on his hip, raised an eyebrow, and scratched his head, probably thinking what was wrong with them.

It didn't take long for Chris to notice the pale Ukrainian-Canadian camper standing before him, a dumb look plain on his face.

"Ezekiel Vyhovsky. What's up, man?" asked Chris.

The homeschooled prairie kid just looked up at the sky to see "what's up," apparently sheltered from the modern lingo. "I think I see a Bird."

Back at the dock, Trent snickered at that.

"Okay, look, dude," sighed the host, putting his arm around Ezekiel, "I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people . . ." the homeschooler nodded his head, ". . . just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

The prairie kid walked off to the other campers. "Yes, sir."

Heather rested both wrists on her hips as she shook her head. "He's dead meat. He just doesn't know yet."

The following camper to appear was a geeky-looking suburbanite; Chris immediately noticed the camper and introduced him. "Cody Anderson. The Codester. The Code_meister_!" The two then pointed with both their hands in makeshift guns **(A/N: Sorry, but I don't know how to describe it any better)** before giving each other a high-five.

"Dude, psyched to be here, man!" stated Cody, trying to act all cool in his walk down the dock. "I see the ladies have already arrived. Nice!"

As Cody went up to LeShawna to say something, the sister with a 'tude just smirked and covered the confused suburbanite's mouth. "Save it, short stuff."

The next camper to arrive was a tough-looking female, showing annoyance and lack of interest of her surroundings as she set foot on the dock with a loud, solid _thud_ that seemed to shake it.

"Eva Romano!" stated Chris with a smile and his fists on his hips. "Nice! Glad you could make it."

Without a word _or_ a look in the host's direction, Eva walked down the dock. As Cody was holding his hand out for a high-five, the female bully dropped her duffle bag . . . on his foot.

"Ow!" exclaimed Cody as he grabbed his injured foot and hopped in one spot for a quick moment. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes." The tone in Eva's voice sounded like she was just asked an obvious question.

Chris smirked at what was going on before what felt like a gust of wind nearly blew him over. However, that gust of wind had a voice. "**WOOOOO**!"

The host turned to see the happy, corpulent camper standing before him.

"Chris!" happily shouted the German-Canadian guy. "What's happening? Hahahaha! It is so awesome! **WOOOHOOO**!"

"Owen Stauffenberg!" excitedly piped up Chris. "Welcome!"

Owen then grabbed the host in a bone-crushing Bear hug. "Awesome to be here, man! Yeah! Man, it's just so—"

"Awesome?" queried Gwen, smirking with her arms folded.

"Yes, _awesome_! **WOOOO**! Are you gonna be on my team?"

With either dull excitement, or utter sarcasm, the Goth girl answered, "Oh I sure hope so."

"**WOOOOOOOOOO**!"

"You about finished?" asked Chris in annoyance.

The party guy had set Chris down. "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

The host just smirked indifferently. "Cool." Ignoring the happy camper, the host turned back to the audience as he looked over to the boat who had a Venezuelan-Canadian on board. "Here comes Courtney Salamanca."

As Courtney got off the boat, Chris took her by the hand and helped her down in a gentlemanly manner.

The type-A smiled at the host. "Thank you." She went down the dock and stared at the introduced campers. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

"Is there something creepy about that girl, or is it just me?" DJ whispered to LeShawna and Cody, who just shrugged out of confusion.

Owen walked up to Courtney and energetically shook her hand. "How's it going? I'm Owen."

"Nice to meet you, Ow—whoa!"

Everyone looked to the type-A's direction as they stared at a guy with Hawaiian ancestry. A number of girls went all gaga at his good looks.

Chris knuckle-pounded with the new camper. "Everyone, meet Justin Mahelona! Justin, welcome to Total Drama Lost World."

"Thanks Chris," said Justin, "it's great to be here."

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

The eye candy merely shrugged as he went to the other campers. "I can live with it."

Chris focused his attention on a thin-built, smiling girl. "Hey everyone—Izzy Mackintosh!"

"Hi Chris—hi! Hi!" excitedly spoke the Scottish-Canadian girl before falling off the boat, bonking her chin on the dock, and falling in the water with a goofy grin.

"Ooh! That was bad! Huh-huh-huh!" chuckled Tyler.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" exclaimed a concerned-sounding Courtney as she ran to the edge of the dock, with Owen following her.

The two campers pulled Izzy out of the water, and as the crazy girl shook off, Courtney looked annoyed as she tried using her arms as shields. Owen, on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge getting wet, for he was too entranced in Izzy's good looks, watching her in slow, fantasy-style motion. **(A/N: If you watched the third **_**Madagascar**_** movie—specifically the part where King Julian met Sonya the Bear—you would probably get a better idea as to how it would look.)**

"That felt so . . . good!" exclaimed Izzy, happily, before she started talking at a rapid pace. "Except for hitting my chin. Are we at a summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"Hey," said Owen, still in a love-struck trance, "that is a good call."

"Really? Thanks!" Just as Izzy looked at the party guy, romantic music seemed to fill her ears as the crazy girl's eyes grew wide with admiration before dreamily speaking. "The name's Izzy Mackintosh."

"Good to meet you. My name's Owen—Owen Stauffenberg."

As Courtney listened to the two oddballs talk, she face-palmed herself and drug her hand down her face slowly with annoyance.

"And now," announced Chris as he tried to break the moment, "on with the rest of the campers. To save a bit of time, I'm just going to try announcing the names. Sierra Hoffmann!"

The purple-haired German-Canadian girl rapidly shook the host's hand after running down the gangplank, while a Latino guy with sinister lime green eyes coolly walked down behind her.

"I'm so excited to be here!" said Sierra with happy exclamation. "Chris, I am a BIG fan of your shows—I have made blogs for each and every one of them!"

"Really?" asked Chris, sounding surprised. "I'm glad to know I have truly done an awesome job at what I do best. . . . Huh?"

Realizing that he was still shaking hands—now with nobody—Chris looked over to where the fan girl was, talking to an obviously wierded-out Cody. Shrugging, the host turned his attention to the next contestant. "Alejandro Burromuerto, welcome to the Island!"

Alejandro bowed his head with an untrustworthy smile. "A pleasure being here, _Señor_ McLean."

Courtney had her eyes glued on Alejandro, and when he looked in her direction and winked, the type-A became all flattered.

The remaining thirteen contestants all got off the boat they were on and stood on the dock in a mass, and the host nodded his head with approval, thinking to himself, _Things should go a little quicker now._

"With that said," Chris started up again, "let's get on with the rest of the campers, starting with Jo Reese and Scott Roark!"

"Stay out of my way if you value your family jewels!" hissed Jo.

Scott glared at the jock-ette. "Right back atcha." He then briefly sniffed his armpit.

"Mike Torino and Zoey Turner!" announced Chris.

"Can you believe we're here?!" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Yeah," said Mike, turning to the indie girl, "it's . . . beautiful." The MPD had a dreamy look on his face as they both grinned at one another.

"Lightning Jackson!" announced the overachiever, knocking the couple out of the way as he flexed his bulging bicep. "Hello gorgeous!" He then kissed it.

"Brick!" announced Chris.

The cadet saluted, accidentally dropping the indie girl when she landed in his arms earlier. "Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty, sir!"

"B Calloway!" Chris shouted excitedly. The strong, silent genius had a relaxed smile on his face and pointed at Chris as if saying "yo."

"Dawn Lovegood!" Chris called out.

"Your aura is exceptionally purplish-green," stated the moonchild to B, "but it suits you very well."

"Dakota Milton!" said the host.

"Hey," called out the fame-monger to the audience, "Dakota here. Hmm-hmm-hmm! I am here to win it."

Before she could say anymore, Chris cut her off as the camera panned over to a Brazilian-Canadian girl. "Anne Maria Andrade!"

"Ah," said the satisfied canine commitment as she sprayed herself with fake tan, "three more coats oughta do it."

Dakota then angrily shoved Anne Maria out of the way. "Hey! Who said you can pan away? AAAAAHHHH!"

The material girl retaliated by spraying the fame-monger with her spray tan. "Don't you push me, Blondie!"

"Staci Zimmerman!" Chris called out.

The compulsive liar tapped Anne Maria on the shoulder since the two of them were side by side. "My Great Aunt Milly invented suntan. Yeah, before her, people used to smear themselves in clay." Just like with Dakota, Anne Maria attacked Staci with her spray tan, leaving the compulsive liar coughing and sputtering.

"Sam Eagleton!" the host said with enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah!" said the nice-guy gamer, playing with his hand-held video game. "Grenade launcher upgrade! Heh-heh, now we're cookin'!"

"And Cameron Baxter!" said Chris, calling out the name of the last contestant.

"I can't believe it!" said an awestruck Cameron. "Fresh air, a real lake, Birds! Hey, is that a _Danaus Plexippus_—the Monarch Butterfly?!" The Butterfly landed on top of the African-Canadian boy's head, pulling it backwards. "_Gaaak_! Too . . . much . . . weight!" The bubble-boy fell back off the dock into the water.

"Haw-haw-haw!" laughed Scott. "What a wuss!" As he and the rest of the campers walked down the dock (except Zoey and Mike), the devious schemer wiggled his eyebrows as he passed Heather. "How 'bout you and me by the campfire, babe?"

"Not in your lifetime, sleaze!" hissed Heather.

"Help!" called out Cameron, sputtering and coughing frantically. "I can't swim!"

Scott rolled his eyes at that. "Spaz."

Alejandro, who was standing next to him with his arms folded, nodded in agreement.

"Hang on! I've got you!" exclaimed Mike and Zoey in unison as they leaned over the dock, accidentally touching hands.

"Oh, sorry," grinned Mike sheepishly, "you first, please."

"No," Zoey grinned back, "go ahead, please—I insist."

"Well I mean, if you insist—"

Cameron then unintentionally grabbed an unaware Mike and pulled him under.

Zoey gasped. "Hold on!" She then jumped in the water after them.

"C'mon guys, don't just stand there!" called LeShawna over her shoulder as she headed for the three campers' rescue. "Somebody help them out!"

"Way ahead of ya, sister!" said Lightning as the two ran to a drowning Cameron, before he directed his attention to the bubble-boy. "Don't worry, little girl—we got you!"

After getting pulled out and spitting the water out of his mouth, Cameron coughed out to Lightning, "I'm a boy!"

It was at that moment that Zoey resurfaced with Mike in her hands before climbing back onto the dock.

Grinning at each other again, Mike praised to Zoey, "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You okay, suga?" asked a concerned LeShawna, still worried about Cameron's well-being.

"Yeah," said the bubble-boy, wiping off the excess water from his clothes, "I think so. Thanks for helping me out." As he looked in LeShawna's direction, Cameron gasped in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh, uhh, nothing, I was just taken by surprise by your . . ."

"By my what?" The sister with a 'tude was starting to get ticked as the bubble-boy trailed off.

"By your . . . eyes?" answered Cameron, in a meek voice.

"Oh. . . ." Still looking peeved for a moment, LeShawna then smiled, sounding flattered. "Well that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said!"

"Really?" Cameron sounded surprised at that. "Because I could have sworn you've been given that compliment a lot. I mean, your eyes really _are_ stunning."

"For crying out loud!" piped up Chris as he face-palmed himself. "Let's get the show on the road campers, chop-chop! Before we do, however, let me warn you about some of the animals here: I highly advise that you tread the forest cautiously, and don't make any sudden loud noises. That would be bad."

"Yeah," smirked Lightning before nudging his elbow in Sam's arm, catching the latter's attention, "we wouldn't want to scare the Bunnies." With that, the two teens chuckled.

"Any kind of loud noise will set them off—like so!" smirked Chris before whipping out an air horn and pressing the button, setting it off.

A second later, a loud monstrous roar was heard in the distance. The roar made everyone shudder, including the toughest of the teens. His face full of terror, a trembling DJ jumped onto Lightning, while the overachiever rolled his eyes and shoved the gentle giant off of him.

"Oh dear," said Dawn, "I have felt a very bad vibration on the Island. It seems that—"

"What the heck is out there in the woods?" interrupted Scott.

"Is there something _else_ you didn't tell us about the animals here?" Heather asked, angrily.

"I swear," started a scared Cameron, "I have never heard a living creature make that sound before."

". . . Relax," stated Chris, raising his hands, "it'll all make sense eventually." The host then immediately started laughing maniacally to the point of insanity. Duncan and Gwen looked at each other dumbfounded; Owen, Izzy, Mike, and Zoey gulped nervously, their eyes wide; Sam and Dakota were looking at Lightning who simply shrugged out of cluelessness; and B just looked over with surprise at Harold and Beth huddled together, shaking with intimidation.

Chris wiped away a mirthful tear before continuing. "Anyway, let me brief you on the confessional located in the outhouse. There you will be sharing your thoughts on a video diary, which will be taped there. Now, if there are any questions concerning you about the confessional, or otherwise . . ."

It was then that a tall, brawny, and very intimidating African-Canadian walked up to Chris, giving the thirty-seven teenagers a steely look.

"Ah yes," said Chris, "I almost forgot to mention our camp cook. Everyone, Chef Hatchet! You may brief them on how the meals are arranged, Chef."

"Okay, listen up maggots!" yelled the militant cook to the contestants. "I will be serving you three meals a day, and I expect you to eat _all_ three meals a day! If I see anyone leave their plates full, or hear any insults about my cookin', you'll get your butt kicked off the Island before you can even say 'Mesozoic Era'! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" answered all the contestants (with the exception of B), after getting the shock from the loud cook.

* * *

**(Confessional #1)**

**Noah:** "Mesozoic Era"? _(sighs)_ Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?

**Mike:** _(briefly plays with the roll of toilet paper before turning to the camera)_ Okay, my first confessional. So, um, Zoey? Nice girl. . . . Okay, super nice! I wonder if she would go out with a guy like me? You see, uh, I have a little, um, quirk. _(sighs)_ I just hope it doesn't ruin things for me again.

**Zoey:** Whoa! I can't believe I'm actually here—I'm just so stoked! And everybody here seems so nice. I hope they like me. It would be great if I made some friends. Well, friends period. Oh, what if they hate me? Am I trying too hard? Maybe my flower was too big. You like me, right?

**Owen:** I've got two words to say about being here . . . _totally awesome_! **WOOHOO**! Here's where the fun begins, folks. PAR-TAAAY!

**Izzy:** _(rapidly bouncing up and down, happily)_ Let it begin, let it begin, LET IT BEGIN!

**Gwen: **. . . Well this sucks so far.

**Duncan:** I don't know what's worse: my parole officer, or this chef who will poison us the next day. . . . I won't be surprised if he does.

**Lindsay:** _(her back is facing the camera)_ So where's the camera?

* * *

"Okay," announced Chris, "with that settled, I think it's time to have the teams formed." With his hand, the host motioned the teens to look at two white circles on the ground with signs showing what looked to be two different animal heads: a blue Raptor and a maroon Saber-Toothed Cat. "Chef will be passing around an envelope to each camper, each containing a slip of paper showing one of the two symbols. Whoever receives that symbol will stand in the circle with that sign."

As Chef Hatchet passed around the envelopes, the campers opened them immediately. Some were excited, while others were all like "whatever."

Alejandro, B, Beth, Courtney, Dawn, Dakota, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Lindsay, Harold, Sam, Lightning, Sadie, Staci, Jo, Sierra, and DJ walked over to the circle with the Saber-Toothed Cat symbol. At the same time Cameron, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Noah, Katie, Scott, Owen, Izzy, Trent, LeShawna, Bridgette, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Cody walked over to where the Raptor symbol was shown.

Katie gasped. "Wait a minute, I can't be on the opposite team of my BFFFL! Chris, can I switch teams to be with Sadie?"

"Well," Chris pondered out loud as he rubbed his chin, "I don't see why not. But only if someone from the opposite team is willing enough to switch."

Stepping out of the circle, Sierra cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Chris, I'll be more than willing to switch teams."

"Well Katie, someone's willing to switch teams with you. What'ya say to that?"

Over in the Raptor circle, Cody was biting his nails nervously.

"Yes!" happily cheered Katie. The two girls ran to the opposite circles they were in. Katie and Sadie were squealing with happiness while hugging. Sierra had a tight embrace around Cody as the suburbanite tried to squirm free.

* * *

**(Confessional #2)**

**Jo:** _(face-palming herself)_ Shee, what a couple of mental cases! I don't know about the rest of my team, but it looks like Eva and I will get along swimmingly. However, I cannot let friendship get in the way of the ultimate prize, and there's room for only one winner—who, by the way, will be me, for I am number one!

**Heather:** Time for me to make an alliance sooner or later, but who should I choose? . . .

**Scott:** _(has an evil smile on his face)_ I am going to win this game. I might be some guy from a little dirt farm, but I have brains by my side. All I need are a few puppets to help me win, and then I'll have every sucker here eliminated. Just who to leave for last is the question. . . . Either way, I will win and no one is going to stop me. _(maniacally laughs)_

**Alejandro:** One by one, they will all go down.

**Courtney:** Most of my fellow teammates seem to be worthless. _(an evil grin spreads on her face as she wrings her hands)_ Perfect. My skills as a CIT—which is short for _c_ounselor _i_n _t_raining—will help me get to the top. But confidentially, I seem to be rather smitten with Alejandro, so I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I should hold an alliance with him and if we make it to the finals together, I can simply split the five million with him. Hmm, sounds like a plan.

**Brick:** I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork. Back in cadets, I won the teamwork medal three years running, along with the bed-making medal, the _(air-quotes)_ "flag-folding" medal, and the most-letters-to-mom medal—I always win that one.

**Cameron:** I am what's known as a "bubble boy." Growing up, my mom was REEEAAALLY over-protective, so I've never gone swimming before. Up until six hours ago, I haven't done anything before, except read and sigh a lot. _(sighs)_ But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with. Also, about the teammates I'm with—about half of them seem safe and trustworthy to be around. As for Owen and Izzy, on the other hand, I'll have to be careful around them—nothing personal, they just seem a _little_ too boisterous—but I'm sure they're friendly enough. I hope. And also, I'm a little intimidated by that guy with the Mohawk—what was his name again? Oh yeah, Duncan. Aside from that, for some reason, I'm a bit fazed by that Goth girl Gwen. And confidentially, my other two teammates, Heather and Scott, I distrust the most. I don't know why, but there's something about them that has me on edge every time I get near them. . . . But that's just me."

**Lightning:** Granted, I'm stuck with a motley group of teammates. But hey, who needs a team? Lightning is a one-man team. Chris can just hand the cash over to Lightning now, 'cause the competition is mine. _(thrusts a fist in the air)_ SHA-BAM!

* * *

"All right then," said Chris as he rubbed his hands together, "without any further interruptions, I think it's time to announce the team names. Blue team, you are the Ruthless Raptors."

"Great Clé Bennet!" happily exclaimed Owen. "That is such a cool name!"

"I know, right?" agreed an equally-happy Zoey. The two campers gave each other a high-five. Unbeknownst to them or their fellow teammates, Scott was observing them, his eyes narrowed while tapping his chin with three of his fingers.

"Maroon team," piped up Chris, "you will be known as the Savage Sabertooths."

"You know," said Staci to Lindsay and a star struck Ezekiel, "my great-great grandfather was like a really famous paleontologist, right? Yah, he went all around the world and discovered many new species of dinosaurs and other prehistoric things during his time."

"You don't say?" asked a gullible Lindsay.

"Gosh," breathed out Ezekiel, who found himself head-over-heels for the compulsive liar, "sounds rather amazing, eh."

"Savage you say?" inquired Jo. "With all due respect, Chris, there aren't enough people on my team worthy to be called 'savage'—" she used her fingers and air-quoted the word—"except me and Eva. I mean, seriously, a girl who lifts weights? Talk about hardcore!"

Eva simply shrugged as she and Jo knuckle-pounded.

"Right," said the host awkwardly, "but that's just the way it is, Jo. I doubt anyone else is willing to switch teams."

"I hate to be rude," interjected Noah, "but what's with the prehistoric animal team names?"

"Don't fret—you'll find out in good time. Anyway, before I tell you about the first challenge, I just remembered something about the sleeping arrangements. Altogether, there are two cabins—one for the boys and one for the girls; however, both cabins are sectioned in half for the two opposing teams."

"Boy," said Owen, wiping his brow, "that's a relief that we're sectioned off by gender."

A number of the male campers who were listening looked at the party guy awkwardly at that statement.

"Don't get me wrong—I like girls. . . . It's just a nervous thing I have—honest and truly."

"Now, any further questions about the cabins?" the host questioned.

A moment of silence followed before B held up a pointer finger, yet Chris rudely spoke up again.

"Good! Now, one more thing before the challenge. . . ."

"Is it really just one thing?" sassed Courtney. "Because it sounds like you have twenty things to add before we _ever_ start the challenge."

The host glowered at the CIT. "Do you mind? . . . As I was saying, I have just one more thing to cover before the challenge . . . Group photo! Everyone follow me to the clearing right over there." Chris motioned to a spot some number of yards away from the dock. "However, before we do, I want everyone to get settled in to their cabins first. You have one hour to do so."

Brick saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" The cadet ran to the cabins, along with the other thirty-six teens.

* * *

_One hour later . . ._

The campers had loaded their belongings in their appropriate quarters. The teens got acquainted with their fellow teammates (and a few from the team opposite of they), friendships and rivalries being made at the same time. They arrived back at the rendezvous point where Chris instructed them to gather up for the camper group photo.

After some moments of positioning for the photo, with Chris overlooking the pose with his camera, LeShawna was the first to speak. "Chris, are you ready to take that photo yet, or do you just like to press everyone's buttons?"

"Hey," said Chris snidely, "don't tempt me, heh-heh. Yep, I think we got the perfect photo going on. All right, smile everyone."

Most of the campers smiled. As Chris took the picture (flash on, of course), a rain of what appeared to be tranquilizer darts volleyed on the dumbstruck campers, resulting in being the final product of the photo. A moment of surprised silence followed before it was finally broken.

"Great Christian Potenza," yawned Owen, "I feel sleepy all of a sudden."

"Hey," sleepily announced Izzy, "I think I see pixies."

"Ooh, boy," DJ stated, "I can't keep my eyes open, man."

"Oh well," figured a sleepy Justin, "I guess a second beauty nap won't . . ."

Soon all the campers dropped into slumber. A net appeared from under them as they were suspended into the air via helicopter. On the controls was none other than Chef Hatchet himself.

"Well folks," said Chris McLean as he turned to the camera with his signature grin, "the campers will soon be starting their first challenge just as soon as they've been transferred and are fully awake. If the sedatives haven't worn off completely, then they will be in for one heck of a wake-up call huh-huh! Until then, stay tuned after these messages."

* * *

**Well, Episode 1, Part 1 is up; Episode 1, Part 2 will introduce the secret as to how the prehistoric animals came to be, the campers' first challenge, and someone taking the Flight of Shame. What do you think so far? If there are any changes I could make, let me know. For those of you who didn't catch the teams, here's a brief note.**

**Ruthless Raptors: Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Mike, Noah, Owen, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

**Savage Sabertooths: Alejandro, B, Beth, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jo, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Sadie, Sam, Staci**

**Oh, by the way, for those of you wondering about the ancestry to most of the campers given, I found a brief list of their profiles somewhere on the Internet.**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 2

**And now, folks, "episode two" to TDLW. Boy, look at the favorites, followers, and reviews already—who would have thought for a sort-of first timer like me, huh? Anyway, I have a few questions to answer: to answer guest reader ****Aztec 13****'s question, I'm going to kind of mention the JP film franchise, but probably not the books since I've never read them before; aside from that, I forgot to mention that the story is more of a reference to the 1912 novel **_**The Lost World**_** by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (the same author who created Sherlock Holmes), so expect not only dinosaurs and pterosaurs, but also other animals from the Paleozoic Era and the Cenozoic Era/Ice Age like the **_**Dimetrodon**_** and the Wooly Mammoth, to name a few. Now, to answer guest reader ****Skyline king****, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be pairing up Noah and Dawn in this story—not that I have a problem with the Nawn pairing, it's just that I had a pairing in mind already with one of these two (sorry, don't want to give any spoilers). Also, guest reader ****atom master****, I like that idea you gave me—thanks! Now then, everybody, hold tight as you read "episode two"—because it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

"**The Modern Stone Age Reality Show" Pt. 2**

Noah groggily opened his eyes, trying to regain his bearings. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed that he was one of the few campers, along with Brick, Bridgette, Tyler, DJ, Dawn, Beth, and B, to finally be fully awake. He glanced down and saw the other campers still asleep. When he caught a glance at Mike and Zoey cuddled up together, thin smiles on both their faces, the bookworm looked stunned. Turning away awkwardly, Noah walked up to the other awake campers.

"I guess the seven of you didn't receive such a heavy dose, correct?" asked Noah, in reference to the tranq darts from earlier. After getting in front of them, he noticed that DJ looked slack-jawed, while the other awake campers were wide-eyed and equally speechless. "What? What could be so important as to—"

The brick house with heart turned the bookworm's head in the same direction he was facing. A wide-eyed Noah gasped in shock as he immediately noticed what the other campers were entranced with: a full-grown _Brachiosaurus_ eating leaves off a maple tree.

"You're seeing the same thing we are, right dude?" asked an astonished DJ.

"Yeah," nodded a dumbstruck Noah, "it's a dinosaur. A _Brachiosaurus_ of the Jurassic Period, to be exact. That or it's one ugly mutated Moose."

"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" asked Brick.

"Allow me to answer that question!" excitedly, yet slyly, called a familiar voice. The eight teens whipped their heads around and noticed Chris riding on the Flight-of-Shame _Pteranadon_. After landing, the host took out from the basket his air horn. After a moment of pressing down on the button, the rest of the teenagers woke up with surprise. In the process, Mike and Zoey noticed their arms wrapped around the other and broke up quickly, with Mike biting his bottom lip nervously and Zoey blushing.

As the rest of the campers gathered their wits, Owen was the first to notice the _Pteranadon_, and soon the _Brachiosaurus_. "Great Michael Crichton . . . Is that what I think it is?"

Hearing the party guy, the other teens looked in his direction, most of them equally shocked. Amongst the teens, Dakota lowered her shades to see if what she saw through them was the real thing, Sadie gawked for only a moment before passing out—

Jo, who was standing next to the sweet girl's friend, thumbed down in her direction and stated in a deadpan voice, "Somebody get a crane."

—Sam went slack-jawed as he let his handheld video game slip out of his hands, and Izzy (while still gaping at the dinosaur) slapped a hyperventilating Harold's face, snapping the nerd out of it.

Soon everyone's gaze panned over to the scene behind the _Brachiosaurus_: Over in the distance, by the lake, were other dinosaurs and other prehistoric beasts—Apatosaurs, Pachycephalosaurs, a _Parasaurolophus_, a Woolly Mammoth, and a _Megaloceros_—coexisting with modern-day animals.

A tear rolled down Eva's face. "It's enough to make a tough girl cry." The female bully's sad face became steely. "But I'm not one of them." She then "sucked" the one tear back into her eye.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know."

However, the only camper to not see the _Brachiosaurus_, the animals down at the lake, or the _Pteranadon_ to actually be real was Heather. "Come on, you guys can't really be buying this, are you? Hey Chris, where did you get the props from—_Walking with Dinosaurs: The Live Experience_? Jim Henson's Creature Shop? Or did you buy a projector just to freak everyone out?" At that moment, the gentle prehistoric behemoth coolly brought his head down to the teens' levels as if to say hello to them. While most of the campers fearfully got out of the way (with Sadie finally awake after the queen bee's short skeptical speech), Heather stood there glaring with her arms folded before sarcastically sneering. "Oh, and what is your robot going to do to me, Chris? Eat me?"

Through his blowhole, the _Brachiosaurus_ sneezed on the queen bee, who looked all bug-eyed and shivered from the cold snot that covered her, along with her hair sticking out horizontally. Thirty-five of the teens plus Chris broke out laughing. Only Courtney didn't laugh for she shuttered—not a fear shutter, but more of a "willies" shutter.

LeShawna called out to the dinosaur with difficulty from her laughter, "_Gesundheit_!"

* * *

**(Confessional #3)**

**Geoff:** _(laughing uncontrollably)_ Man! Talk about funny!

**Heather:** _(angrily wringing the snot out of her hair)_ This is an outrage! One day if I should have kids and they ask me, "Mommy, what was the worst experience you've had in your life?" This is the worst experience of my life! Chris, you stupid, good-for-nothing son of a—_(long bleep, her mouth covered with a black censor bar)_!

**Ezekiel:** _(doubling up from laughing before facing the camera)_ That was too funny, eh! _(falls off the toilet from laughing so hard; he could still be heard laughing)_

**Noah:** _(chuckling)_ Excellent!

**Anne Maria:** _(spraying her hair)_ It's official—I'll be dreaming about that for quite some time, heh-heh-heh. But ya know? Better her than me.

**Sam:** _(video game in his hands)_ Huh-huh-huh! I knew I should have brought my cam-cord with me. But then again, they might have that part recorded once the show is on DVD, no doubt about it. Also, to get off topic, I hope I don't get cut first from my team—'cause _that_ would be LAME. But if I at least make it to about the halfway point, that would be cool, you know? Huh-huh-huh. _(focuses back on his video game)_

* * *

As the dinosaur went back to the tree he was eating off of, the other thirty-six campers came out of the trees, rejoining the snot-saturated Heather, now relaxed but still pretty ticked off.

"Well," huffed the queen bee, "I can see all of you found amusement in my predicament."

"Not me!" exclaimed Courtney in disbelief. "If anything, I was grossed out."

Anne Maria, who was standing next to the type-A, snickered regardless.

"Sorry Heather," giggled Zoey, "but we couldn't resist."

"Yeah," chuckled Mike, "we really _are _sorry—it's just so funny. I mean, you should have seen the look on your face—talk about priceless."

"You know what would also look priceless?" sassed back Heather before holding up a fist. "Your _face_ after I knock out whatever number of teeth you have left, Gappy!"

All of a sudden, Mike arched his back, sucked his lips in, and squinted one eye before talking in an old-man accent. "You watch your mouth there, missy! Back in my day, whipper-snappers like _you_ would have been given the belt for that!"

The queen bee, the canine commitment, the type-A, and the indie girl looked at the MPD in a weird way; behind him, Cameron and DJ both took a frightened, awkward step back from him.

* * *

**(Confessional #4)**

**Owen:** What just happened?

**Izzy:** Gosh, and people back home say _I'm_ weird. _(shrugs)_

**Mike:** _(clutching his head)_ Oh man—it's happened again. _(looks up)_ You see, that was my quirk I just had, called Multiple Personality Disorder. Well, nowadays it's better known as Dissociative Identity Disorder. That was one of my personalities, Chester—he only comes out whenever I get mad. Tell you the truth, folks, there's no doubt in my mind if Zoey refuses to go out with me because of that. _(sighs)_

**Zoey:** That was kinda weird of Mike doing some old man comedy routine just like that. Maybe he's just trying to get on Heather's good side. . . . But then again, from the arguments I've heard between the campers and she were holding before the group photo, Heather really doesn't seem to have a _(air quotes)_ "good side," does she?

**Cameron:** Some of the campers were whispering to themselves about Mike trying to be funny, what with Heather throwing insults at him. As for me, personally, I don't think he was trying to be funny, yet _why_ he immediately impersonated an old man is the question. . . . I think I'll have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Okay," chuckled Chris, "with that said, I shall be more than glad to explain the phenomenon before us. You see, my grandfather, Dr. Challenger Hammond McLean—" **(A/N: Catch the inside joke of the name? LOL!)**—"used to own Wawanakwa Island for experimental purposes. There he succeeded in bringing dinosaurs, such as our _Brachiosaurus_ friend here, Barry, back to life by using their DNA collected from prehistoric Mosquitoes, crossed _that_ DNA with that of a Frog, and had them cloned. 'Course, my grandfather didn't stop there—he even brought other animals, i.e., Mammoths and Sabertooths, back from extinction. (I like to tell you _how_ he did them all, but that amount of info will take up all the required time for the game.) He originally wanted to make a special zoo housing our prehistoric friends, but things got a little bit awry one rainy night. So, he closed down 'Operation Zoo' and left these guys to run around on the Island."

"But how is it possible that they're able to co-exist with the native modern-day animals?" asked Harold.

The host shrugged at that. "I dunno—they manage to co-exist somehow. Anyway, it turned out that Gramps left the Island to me in his will, and I thought the Island in the state that it's in would make a great survival/reality game show. I originally had a long list of different titles, but I settled on 'Lost World' since it had a nice ring to it."

"You do know that there was a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle book written in 1912 called _The Lost World_, correct?" stated a deadpan-voiced Noah. "Isn't that copyright infringement?"

"Not to worry—" assured Chris—"it turned out that name's in the public domain." He then whispered, "I had my lawyers check that."

"Whatever."

"Oh—I just remembered!" From the basket, Chris picked up a couple of books and tossed them out to the campers; Lindsay caught one for the Savage Sabertooths (technically, it landed on her face), while Trent caught the other one for the Ruthless Raptors. "What I've just tossed to you campers you'll find very beneficial: A guide book talking about all the prehistoric animals that you'll find on Wawanakwa—along with pronunciations under certain names that are so easy to spot any moron can see and use them. Now as entertaining as it might be to watch you get eaten—filed lawsuits _won't_ be very amusing."

Lindsay opened up to a random page (an _Edmontosaurus_, to be exact) and showed it to Chris. "Hey Kyle, are we going to see these 'Edmund-sauruses'?"

The sadistic host rolled his eyes in annoyance. "First of all, it's 'Chris,' and second, it's called an _EDMONTOSAURUS_, not an 'Edmund-saurus,' but yes, you're going to see them—if you stay in the game long enough, that is."

"And another thing—" snapped Courtney to the dumb blonde—"it's _–saurs_, not '-sauruses,' Einstein! Good _grief_, how stupid are you blond people!?"

As Courtney felt somebody behind her, the type-A turned around and saw all the blond-haired campers scowling at her (except Geoff for he raised an eyebrow—and Dawn, who stared at her with half-closed eyes).

"'Course," nervously grinned Courtney, "I'm not saying I have anything against blond-haired people—why, some of my best friends have blond hair."

"(So much for pronunciation guides. . . .) Now then," said the host as he was about to take a sip of his decaf mocha-flavored cappuccino, "any more questions?" As Chris looked down at his coffee, he noticed the ripples coming from it, followed by low, rumbling thumps slowly getting closer to where he and the campers were.

"Dag-nabbit!" complained Mike, still in his Chester personality. "What in tar-nation's going on around here? Your granddad left you a volcano in his will 'r what, pretty boy!?"

Chris gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down his face in a moment of silence before rapidly speaking. "Okay campers, turn to your left and follow the sign directing you to the path that leads you to the lake for the first challenge. Oh, one more thing: keep running, and don't let Mongo catch you. I'll see you there, campers!"

The thirty-seven teens watched as the host took off in the Flight-of-Shame _Pteranadon_. With the exception of the loud, rumbling thumps filling their ears and shaking the ground with tremors, all was pretty much silent.

". . . Err, who's Mongo?" Tyler asked.

Several trees were knocked down, the sound growing louder toward the campers. Owen put his hands together, looked to the sky, and prayed out loud, "Please be a plant-eater. Please be a plant-eater. Please be a plant-eater."

It was then that the rumbling stopped and a small mammalian critter called a _Leptictidium_ popped out from the bushes, cocking its head to one side cutely.

While most of the campers were relieved, a few of them gushed over how cute the _Leptictidium_ was, while a few others smirked with half-closed eyes, silently laughing it off.

About a second later, something humongous busted out of the foliage with a guttural growl. Looking up, the _Leptictidium_ squeaked out of fear and literally zipped off elsewhere.

What stood in the little creature's place was a green-scaled _Tyrannosaurus Rex_, with ten blue horizontal stripes going down from his neck to his tail. Aside from his teeth, size, and glowing yellow eyes, the campers were scared stiff by the scar running down the right side of Mongo's face. As the thirty-seven teens stared back at the carnivorous dinosaur, the latter stared right back at them, a hungry glare on his face.

Brick whispered through either side of his mouth, "Nobody move a muscle. He can't see us if we don't move."

The tense stare-off lasted for about thirty seconds before Lindsay started screaming her head off, her arms flailing around, running around in circles like a Chicken with its head cut off. Seeing that the campers were prey, Mongo let out an ear-piercing roar, sending all the screaming campers running for their lives down the path leading to the lake. Except Mike.

"You think you can scare us with your size and big mouth?!" yelled Mike/Chester as he shook his fist. "Come down here to Earth and I'll show _you_ intimidation, you over-grown Horny Toad!"

With speed like DC superhero the Flash, a nervously-grinning DJ looked up at Mongo before grabbing Mike and, his nervous grin now turned to a freaked-out frown, metaphorically running for the hills.

* * *

**(Confessional #5)**

**LeShawna:** Man, that girl can scream!

**Courtney:** _(yelling)_ _Lindsay, you . . . you . . . idiot_!

**Noah:** Life, why do you hate me so? . . . Brick, you're a nice guy and all, but I hate to tell you that fallacy about T-Rex is all Hollywood fiction. Common knowledge.

**Dakota:** I can't believe that Chris is so . . . so . . . mean. _(starts crying)_

**DJ:** Chris! _(points directly at the screen)_ That was _not_ cool!

**Trent:** Don't think I blame you for being scared, Lindsay. 'Cause I don't.

**Justin:** _Total Drama Lost World_. . . . Okay, didn't see it coming 'til just a couple minutes ago.

**Chris:** Remember when Mike asked me if I inherited a volcano? . . . Well, I did—it's on the Island—but that's another challenge.

* * *

After Owen accidentally ran into him during the confusion, Cameron wheezed out as he stuck to the party guy's gut, "Is that what pain feels like?"

"When I get my hands on Chris, he's going to get a royal beat down!" angrily shouted Anne Maria. Her ranting was soon followed by one of Mongo's roars.

"Ha-ha! You can't catch me! Neener-neener-neener!" teased Izzy as she ran backwards, facing the oncoming T-Rex, before blowing a raspberry. The crazy girl jumped out of the way of Mongo's jaws before she went right back to running, while sheepishly calling from behind her shoulder, "Sorry!"

Elsewhere in the group, Dakota was in the back of a safari-style jeep, with three of her cameramen in tow; one was driving the jeep, while the other two were taking pictures of the fame-monger.

"Hey fellas! However did you find me?" playfully asked Dakota.

"Uhh, we got your text?" guessed one of the two photographers.

The driver looked in one of the rearview mirrors and saw Mongo's gaping maw as he let loose another ear-splitting roar.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the panicking driver. "I'm bailing out!"

And _literally_, the driver jumped out of the jeep into the woods. With no one controlling the vehicle, the jeep crashed into a tree and blew up, sending Dakota's other two cameramen sailing into who-knows-where, while the said fame-monger flew into Sam's arms.

Huffing and puffing, Staci kept up her infuriating string of lies. "I wish my cousin was here—he's a specialist at wildlife survival."

"Does he know how to deal with Mongo's kind, eh?" asked an extremely freaked-out Ezekiel.

"Out of the way, losers!" proudly shouted Jo, pushing her way through the mob of running campers.

"Hey, watch it!" snapped Heather, after the jock-ette shoved her out of the way. The queen bee was then roughly shoved into another direction by Lightning.

"Sha-look out! Lightning's coming through!" shouted the overachiever, as proud as he could.

Soon, the two campers were neck-and-neck. Jo smirked at Lightning before speaking, "Just so you know, pal, you're gonna get beaten by a girl."

"Girl? What girl?" questioned Lightning (while Jo gave him a dirty look). "Dude, I don't see a girl from where _I_ am. Besides, Lightning never loses."

Little did the overachiever realize was that, during his short monologue, he was about to run into a low tree branch. Unfortunately for him, he ran right into it, giving Jo the advantage of getting ahead of him, along with about a handful of other campers.

"Sha-not cool!" complained Lightning.

"You know," said Trent, who just so happened to be running alongside with the overachiever, "it isn't part of the challenge, so it doesn't matter who gets to the lake first."

"Speak for yourself, dude. Besides, Lightning's not on your team—why the heck talk to me?"

"Just thought I might try holding a conversation and keep my mind off of Mongo behind us."

"Mongo? Ha! Lightning's not afraid of the old Iguana." But when Mongo roared again, Lightning's smug smirk turned to a frightened frown. "Okay, maybe a little."

Elsewhere in the group, Zoey tripped over a rock. As the indie girl saw the T-Rex coming, she screamed as she hid her face.

While still slung over DJ's shoulder, Mike, still as Chester, was punching him in the back with either fist. "Gab-flab it, put me the con-sarn down—I had him right where I wanted him!" All of a sudden, however, when he heard Zoey's scream, Mike snapped out of his Chester personality. When the MPD saw the indie girl hunched down and trembling, he gasped—he had to help her. Fortunately for Mike, his lanky build allowed him to slip out of DJ's arm and run to Zoey's rescue.

"Hang on, Zoey—I'll save you!" called Mike before scooping up a handful of dirt and gravel.

As for Zoey, Mongo stopped only a few feet from her before lowering his massive head down and stared at the frightened figure before him, the indie girl's reflection in his right eye.

While the _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ focused on Zoey's trembling form, Mike went up to him and threw the handful of dirt and gravel into his eye. While Mongo shot upward and roared to the skies in agony, Mike took Zoey by the hand and they ran after their fellow campers.

As for Mongo, his right eye irritated, growled in anger just before he continued running after the thirty-seven teens.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lake, Chris and Chef waited for the campers while talking casually, seemingly oblivious to the teenagers' situation.

"So, _Tyrannosaurus Rex_, or _Spinosaurus_, Chef?" asked Chris. "Who would win in a fight, really?"

"T-Rex, Chris," firmly stated Chef Hatchet, "without a doubt. They got it all wrong in JP3—a Spino's teeth and jaws were made for fishing—and that neck's like a toothpick compared to a T-Rex's."

"Amen, Chef, amen to that. Well, here's to hoping that _Jurassic World_ didn't suck as bad."

"Whatchoo talkin' 'bout? It's been out on DVD for a while now."

"I've been too busy lately to watch movies—even if they were high-grossing films. . . . Oh look, here come the campers."

The first to arrive at the lake and cross the electronic gates was Jo. Or so it seemed when she held both pointer fingers out. "Oh, yeah! First one to the lake is . . . huh?"

As the camera panned over slightly, it was revealed that a meditating Dawn was actually the first to arrive.

"But I was . . . but you were . . ." babbled a mind-boggled Jo. "How did you get here first?"

"Hmm?" queried the moonchild. "Oh, I just used the short-cut."

The next to arrive panting was Brick, who fell stomach-down on the ground from exhaustion—but not without throwing a salute to Dawn. "Ma'am."

Next to arrive were Cameron, Owen, and Izzy; the bubble boy was still stuck to the party guy's gut, while the crazy girl rode on his shoulders. Owen panted, his tongue lolled out, while dragging himself on his knees.

"Yay!" cheered Izzy. "We made it!"

With gravity helping him peel off of the party guy's stomach, Cameron looked relieved that the ordeal was over as he slowly drawled out, "Whoa!" **(A/N: Think of the scene from **_**The Lorax**_** with one of the Singing Fish)** He then fell flat on his face into the dirt before weakly picking himself up.

Before long, the rest of the teens (except two) arrived, some of them falling over from exhaustion, while a few dragged themselves—_literally_—past the gates.

"Close the gates! Close the gates!" shouted Mike and Zoey, the last two campers to arrive, as they ran through the gates, with Mongo still hot on their heels.

With the press of a button on a remote, Chris closed the gates before becoming electric. Mongo approached the gates and saw the electricity flying off of them before scowling at the humans all safe behind the gates. With a growl, the T-Rex turned around and walked off.

"So, campers," smugly stated Chris, "how did you enjoy your jog with Mongo?"

"Jog? _Enjoy_?" asked Gwen, her voice rising up to a higher octave before yelling in anger, "_You psychotic_ _pill, you have __**any**__ idea what we were running from_!?_ We were running from a T-Rex—the king of the dinosaurs—a stinkin' carnivore_! _**WE COULD HAVE BEEN EATEN**_!"

"Yeah," snarled Duncan, "you call it _joy_? If I didn't leave my knife back in the cabin, I would have carved your face like a pumpkin right about now!"

While overhearing the delinquent's threat, Scott looked sinisterly thoughtful.

"Oh, please," said Chris dismissively, "Mongo wouldn't eat you guys—not even his mate She-Ra. Just so long as you don't tick them off in any way."

"You mean there's more than _one_ T-Rex?" asked Owen weakly.

"You betcha."

"O.K. . . ." The party guy then started to laugh, followed by hysterical crying, before Scott slapped him in the face (mostly out of annoyance). "Thank you."

The devious schemer smirked. "I'm always there for you, Fat-Boy."

"Yeah," continued Chris, "deep down Mongo and She-Ra are a couple of softies—and surprisingly good parents."

"'Surprisingly'?" asked Cody with a raised eyebrow. "There's nothing 'surprising' about that. It's a proven fact that the _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ was extremely protective of their young—they'd even die for them."

Sierra, Noah, Harold, Beth, and B nodded in agreement.

"Boy," mused Cameron, "and I thought _my_ mom was protective."

In response to Cody's statement, the host just shrugged. "Eh, tomato—tow-mah-tow."

"Oh Geoffrey," said Lindsay as she wrapped her arms around the skater-boy's neck while giving him a pair of sad eyes, "please tell me you'll protect me, baby."

"Don't worry, babe—" assured Geoff—"I'll protect you."

It wasn't long before the two campers started loudly macking on each other before the dumb blonde jumped up and wrapped her legs around the skater boy's waist. A few of the campers looking at them were grossed out.

A shrewdly-smiling Gwen held her hand out in front of Beth and DJ, waiting for them to give her the money they betted on earlier as to whether or not Geoff and Lindsay would be making out within two weeks. The wannabe and the gentle giant, with dull glowers on their faces, grudgingly handed the Goth girl whatever amount of money they had before the latter turned around and knuckle-pounded with Duncan.

* * *

**(Confessional #6)**

**Noah:** Two words: Brain. Bleach.

**Chef Hatchet:** Heck, even Stevie Wonder could see those two nitwit teens were slipping a little tongue, heh-heh-heh. Spicy.

**B:** _(tongue out, points at open mouth, and makes gagging sound)_

**Tyler:** I'm no smart guy, which means I'm no dino expert either, but who ever heard of a 'soft T-Rex'? I mean really, Chris, you pulling my leg? Even _I_ know there was no such thing. I think.

* * *

"Err, anyhow," awkwardly stated Chris for a moment, "let's begin our first challenge. Everybody head to the two changing cabins over there and get changed into your swimwear."

After some time, the campers now had on their swimwear.

**(A/N: In this alternate timeline, the teens have on the same swimwear from the original four seasons of Total Drama. The original ones [who basically weren't shown with swimwear, I think] are B, wearing a pair of dark orange swim-trunks and a black T-shirt; Dakota, wearing a pink bra and a pair of hot pink swim-trunks; and Staci, wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit.)**

"All right then campers," started Chris, "time for the first challenge. Now all you've gotta do is . . ." The host paused, his signature grin now replaced with an annoyed frown as he looked about the group of teens: two certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenagers were still unaccounted for. "Okay, does _anybody_ know where Lindsay and Geoff went off to now? Not only are we pressed for time, I also don't want them to get eaten and have their families sue me."

"OH, YES!" exclaimed a girl's voice. Everyone followed the voice over to one of the changing cabins that was shaking profusely.

"OH, BABY! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" screamed the girl voice.

About a couple seconds later, Geoff and Lindsay came out of the changing cabin, the skater boy straightening his hat while the dumb blonde straightened her hair. Their happy expressions now looked dumbfounded as they stared at the campers and the co-hosts, who all stared back with slightly agape mouths and a ridge in their eyebrows.

Blushing, the two blonde-haired campers looked down in embarrassment and shame as they joined their stunned peers.

"O.K.," said Chris awkwardly, "that just happened."

It was right at that moment that Chef Hatchet, with a flamethrower strapped to his back, set the cabin that Lindsay and Geoff were in earlier aflame. As the fire died off, just a charred outline of the changing cabin stood in place before collapsing into an ashen heap.

"Chef, that wasn't insured!" snapped Chris.

"So what?" shrugged the hulking cook. "I can rebuild one no problem."

The host then looked thoughtful. ". . . Would it cost me anything?"

"No."

"All right then—let's have that taken care of after the challenge is over."

"I don't even _want_ to know what you two were doing in there, you little slut!" ranted Heather to Lindsay.

The dumb blonde still looked at the ground. "I didn't know we were being loud."

"Puh-lease, 'loud'? Talk about an understatement."

"Yeah," mumbled Alejandro, "no kidding."

Noah then noticed four black lower-case letters on the right side of the dumb blonde's ribcage. "_What_ is _that_?"

"What's what?" asked Lindsay.

"On your ribcage."

"Oh . . . A tattoo?"

"Well, speak the obvious why don't you? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT IT SAYS?"

"Sure I do—my name."

Eva glared. "It spells out the word 'laid,' you idiot."

"No, no, Ava, it's my initials—it stands for Lindsay Anna-Inga Devereaux."

". . . Oookay, aside from the fact that my name's 'EVA,' and the fact that 'Inga' isn't even a French name, I can't ignore the fact that your initials spell out 'laid.' Why the heck would anybody do that to their kid?"

With his arms folded across his chest and his eyes half-closed, Noah raised an eyebrow. "Obviously her parents are also morons."

Folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow, Eva nodded her head in consideration.

"_Now_ that we're all accounted for," Chris grinned, "allow me to explain the challenge. All you campers have to do is dive down to the lake bottom and collect bones. Those bones will represent your respective team mascot. The collection of bones, plus the boats you'll be using, are in the middle, so you'll have to dive down and swim for them. First to collect their mascot bones, row across to land, and piece the bones back together before the other team wins the first challenge. Now, any questions?"

"Is there a prize for the winning team?" asked Staci, her first sentence on the show _not_ involving an annoying, outlandish lie.

"Of course!" chuckled Chris. "The winning team will win _five_ prizes, actually: glory, respect, bragging rights, a swagger in your step, . . . and the best part—whichever team wins will be invited to my private underground IMAX theater to watch the double feature of Universal Studio's _Jurassic World_ and Disney/Pixar's _The Good Dinosaur _with gourmet food and beverages provided and served by the interns."

"Now _that's_ a cool prize," smiled Sierra before frowning in confusion, "but I thought those movies were out of theaters."

"I know they're out of theaters," assured Chris, "I just rented them online while you campers were busy arranging your sleeping quarters."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL _ME_ THAT, YOU SNAKE IN THE GRASS?!" roared an outraged Chef. "You just told me you've never seen the former! At the least!"

The narcissistic host shrugged dismissively. "Eh, no time like the present, right? Right."

"What's the catch, Chris?" asked Gwen. "'Cause after being chased by a T-Rex, this challenge sounds too easy."

"Oh, please, a catch? That's silly!" laughed Chris, before stopping and looking more serious. "But it's true, the challenge is harder than it sounds. I'll explain once we get to our starting point."

"Gosh," frowned Katie nervously, "I wonder how hard the challenge really is."

"Maybe it really isn't?" shrugged DJ, in silent hope. "I mean, Chris wouldn't let us do something dangerous after our ordeal with Mongo."

* * *

**(Confessional #7)**

**Bridgette: **I've already seen _Jurassic World_ when it was in theaters, but I wouldn't mind watching it again, considering it was pretty cool. Though I haven't seen _The Good Dinosaur_ yet, so I'm looking forward to watching that.

**Duncan:** I'm _definitely_ psyched about watching JW again, if we win the challenge obviously. As for _The Good Dinosaur_, eh, I don't care either way; though I must confess Sam Elliott did a hardcore job voice-acting. . . . What? My grandpa watched a lot of his films when I visited—_(holds up a fist)_—you got a problem with it?

**Beth:** I sure hope there's nothing scary/carnivorous in that lake.

**Eva:** I _hope_ there's something scary/carnivorous in that lake—I got a reputation to keep. And don't think I won't know who's out there at home snickering at me running away from Mongo.

_(A Loon puts on lipstick while a _Lesotosaurus _holds up a mirror before both realizing they might be watched)_

* * *

The campers looked down at the cliff above the lake, which was infested with Sharks (both prehistoric and modern-day), Kronosaurs, and Mosasaurs, all grinning sinisterly as they looked up at the campers.

"Of course," admitted DJ nervously, "I've been wrong before."

"No kidding, Sherlock?" asked Scott sarcastically.

"All right campers," spoke Chris with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "here's the catch-22. You have to dive off the cliff and into part-_Kronosaurus_, part-_Mosasaur_, part-Shark-infested waters. Once you do, you'll have to swim a little ways over to your respective canoes and then row over to your safety zones, there—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah—" interrupted an annoyed Courtney rudely—"and there we'll have to dive down for the bones we need to collect and row over to dry land to put them together. I think the viewers get it already, Chris."

"Well if you think the viewers already got it Courtney, then why did you finish the rest of my instructions?" retorted Chris in annoyance.

"_Hmmph_!" huffed the type-A indignantly, her back toward the host with folded arms and her nose in the air. "Just don't think I'm diving off the cliff into monster-infested waters."

"Yeah," nodded DJ as he tapped his fingertips together nervously, "I _really_ don't want to either. I mean, what if we get eaten?"

"And what if we don't know how to swim?" asked Cameron. "Because _I_ don't."

"Well in that case," smirked the host, "you three _don't_ have to dive and swim. However, you'll be forced to wear these Chicken hats until the end of the challenge." Chris then snapped his fingers. "Chef, the hats please."

Chef Hatchet then roughly put Chicken hats on Courtney, DJ, and Cameron.

"But you don't understand, Chris," said the bubble-boy, "I really _do_ want to help my team. I just don't know how to swim."

Chris just shrugged his shoulders, his hands behind his back, "Eh, tough toenails Cameron. On a positive side, you can still help your team piece their mascot fossil together, plus you'll have the whole summer to learn how to swim. Unless of course you're too chicken."

On that note, Chris then flapped his arms as if they were wings and clucked like a Chicken, much to Cameron's annoyance.

"Ah shut up and let's get the stupid challenge over with, man!" scowled LeShawna, partly in the bubble-boy's defense.

"All right," conceded a smirking Chris with raised hands, "whatever you say LeShawna. For those of you wearing the Chicken hats, follow Chef Hatchet down to where your respective teams will rebuild their fossils. The rest of you, the race will start after all of you dive off . . . starting now!"

At that, Jo and Lightning were approached the cliff, but were too busy arguing who would jump off first.

"I'm number one, so _I'll_ go first!" snapped Lightning as he shoved Jo to one side.

"Number one, my butt!" snapped Jo as she pushed Lightning back in retaliation. "I'm going first!"

"You want a piece of me, dude? Do ya, huh, do ya?" The overachiever raised his fists.

The jock-ette put up her fists in response. "Oh it's go-time."

As the two athletic campers started brawling, which raised a beyond-obscure dust cloud around them, they went over the edge of the cliff and landed in the water, which broke up the fisticuffs.

"Come on! Don't be shy, campers!" coaxed Chris jokingly, mostly to annoy the other teens.

"Only the most popular on this team can go first," haughtily stated Heather, her nose in the air and her wrists on her hips, "namely me."

"Okay, your highness," smirked Duncan slyly, "if you say so. Have a nice trip." At that, the delinquent used his foot to shove the screaming queen bee over the cliff edge.

"I HATE YOUR GUTS!" shouted Heather before hitting head-first into the rocks, her eyes filled with multi-colored rings before sliding off into the water.

"Oooh!" winced the other campers and Chris in unison (except two deviant campers).

"Tough or weak," mused the jock-ette out loud, "it _had_ to hurt."

The overachiever nodded in agreement. "No argument here."

Back on the cliff, Gwen smirked as she faced her fellow new deviant friend. "You sure have a way with women, doncha?"

"What can I say, sweetheart?" shrugged Duncan. "I'm just a regular Romeo."

The Goth girl chuckled. "I'm sure you are. In any case, Romeo, ladies first."

"Heh, wouldn't give it a second thought, m'lady."

After Gwen dove off into the water, the delinquent cannonballed several seconds after.

Alejandro pointed over to the cliff edge as he stared at Harold. "You go next. Unless _you're_ too scared."

"Well that's big talk coming from some guy in a speedo," scowled the auburn-haired nerd, "but I'll humor you." He then muttered under his breath. "Idiot."

"Say what?" glowered the arch-villain.

"I said I hope I get immunity if I land on my head—gosh!" Harold lied tetchily. "Everybody's so suspicious!"

Diving off feet first, Harold was about to land in the water, only for it to reveal rocks underneath. And as he landed groin first . . .

"AAAAAHHHH HAHAHAHAAAAAOOOOWWW!" wailed the nerd agonizingly before sliding off into the water.

As they witnessed it, the Sharks, Kronosaurs, and Mosasaurs winced in sympathy.

* * *

**(Confessional #8)**

**Harold:** After some careful consideration _(winces in pain)_, I've decided immunity's _not_ worth the pain. Dang.

**Dawn: **I have sensed that the sea animals don't wish any harm on us and that they bared their teeth only in a joking way. I just thought I tell you that in case you were worried about our well-being.

* * *

Staci smiled. "Did I ever tell you my great-great-great grandmother invented swimming? Before her, people used to flail their arms around like this." The compulsive liar demonstrated that last statement for about a couple seconds before continuing, "And then my great-great-great-great-great-great—"

"_**NOBODY CARES**_!" roared the other campers still on the cliff (except B, who just glared at her, and Geoff and Lindsay, who were both too busy making out).

Ezekiel, one of the few other campers who didn't snap at Staci, angrily stuck his tongue out at the rest of the campers, unaware that he walked off the edge of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ezekiel before hitting the water.

"Whoa, cool Ezekiel!" called Staci down to the homeschooler while leaning over the cliff edge. "Like, you didn't even have to hold your nose!"

The bit of cliff edge the compulsive liar leaned over gave way under her heavy weight and sent her screaming down into the water.

"Looks like I'll go next for our team—" articulated Brick before throwing a salute to the rest of his teammates—"so I'll see you on the other side." And with that, the cadet allowed himself to fall off the edge and land in the water.

Breathing out to help ease her anxiety, Bridgette approached the cliff edge. "Well, here goes nothing guys." As the surfer girl made a Swan dive, she landed in the water no problem.

"Show-off!" muttered Heather, still nursing her sore head.

"I'm next!" exclaimed Tyler excitedly before turning his head to the other campers, unaware that he was heading for a small rock **(A/N: And I **_**don't**_** mean a pebble.)**. "Hey guys, watch me do a—" The jock then tripped over the rock and over the cliff. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Not cool! Not cool!"

"Keep your legs straight before hitting the water, soldier!" called Brick with concern, while Bridgette looked up wide-eyed with both hands over her mouth.

Hearing the cadet as he went from being upside-down back to right-side-up, Tyler straightened his legs and tensed up before hitting the water and submerging below.

"Oh my gosh Tyler!" gasped the surfer girl in concern.

However, much to her happy relief and (most of) the other campers in the water, the jock resurfaced halfway as he bobbed around like a buoy before he asked excitedly, "Hey, did you see me, Bridgette? I kept my legs straight."

"_Pfft_, please!" scoffed Scott. "Let me show you how we do it in the backwoods." As the schemer jumped off, he landed on the rocks—groin-first. Upon closer inspection of his eyes, Scott's left pupil was dilated about twice its normal size surrounded by veiny eye-whites, while his right pupil was constricted to about one-third its normal size with rings around it.

"Not much fun, is it show-off?" asked Harold tauntingly.

Scott clenched his eyes shut painfully as he spoke in a high-pitched squeal. "Shut . . . up." And with that, he slid off the rocks with a splash.

Justin, as he grinned confidently, puffed up his chest in front of Alejandro. "Personal challenge: First one to land in the water is the hottest guy around."

The arch-villain smirked before cocking an eyebrow. "Child's play, _amigo_—child's play."

And with that, the two opposing campers leapt off the cliff and both landed in the water at the same time.

"Well _Señor_ 'Eye-Candy,'" Alejandro air-quoted "eye candy" as he spoke—"I think it's fair to say I landed in _el agua_ first."

As the arch-villain spoke, Beth landed in the water next.

"No," drawled out a smirking Justin, "it was _me_ who landed first."

It was then that Beth popped out of the water between the two confused male campers before hugging them happily. "Guys, guys, you're _both_ incredibly handsome."

While Dakota and Sam went next, Mike and Zoey were talking.

"Thank you, Mike," grinned Zoey, "for saving me earlier."

"You're welcome, Zoey—" Mike grinned back—"guess we're even."

The indie girl giggled bashfully for a moment, before speaking, "You know, despite being chased by a T-Rex and being on an island filled with other prehistoric creatures, I'm glad to be here—it's a great chance to make some friends."

"Yes," agreed Dawn, who seemed to appear from nowhere, "it would be nice to make some friends, considering you've led a lonely life."

"Wait . . . how did you know?" asked the indie girl uneasily.

"Your mind is like an open-book—" the moonchild then took her hands—"you've had a lonely childhood, haven't you?"

"O.K. then," said the MPD, "I don't think I want to know."

Meanwhile, Geoff and Lindsay couldn't make up their minds on who should dive first as they bashfully insisted the other.

"Ladies first?" asked the skater-boy suavely.

"Oh no, no," giggled the dumb blonde, "you may go first."

"No, you may go first, Pookems."

"No, you may go first, Cutie-Ookems."

Eva became annoyed as she shoved them over the cliff. "Shut up and both go!"

While the two blond-haired campers screamed, Noah breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God _that_ was over with."

The female bully nodded firmly one time. "Amen."

After Trent jumped and hit the water next, LeShawna followed suit. "Here I come, everyone!"

Soon it was B's turn. However, instead of diving, the strong silent genius coolly walked off the cliff and seemed to be suspended in the air for about a second before hitting the water. As he bobbed out of the water, B was wide-eyed in surprise to see Dawn next to him (considering he or anyone else didn't see her dive yet).

After the rest of the campers jumped off the cliff, Izzy being the last of those campers, Owen was the last camper standing—literally.

"Oh man," muttered the party guy nervously, "I just remembered that _I _can't swim either."

"Hey, Tubby!" called Duncan. "What's the hold-up?!"

"What are you waiting for, Christmas?" chimed Gwen.

"Come on, you got it man!" Cody encouraged.

"You can do it, dude! Just jump!" Trent persuaded.

"You're number one, Owen!" Izzy called. "Jump! Jump! Jump!"

Soon almost all the other Ruthless Raptors chanted the word "jump."

Encouraged by the crazy girl that he totally had a crush on, the party guy breathed in and out slowly. "Okay, I'm gonna jump. One . . . two . . . two and a half . . . two and nine-tenths . . . THRRREEEEEEEEE!"

As Owen screamed while in free-fall, he then belly-flopped into the water with a big _splash_ before emerging from the water.

"Man, that was . . . CRAAAAAAAAZZYYYYY!" happily exclaimed Izzy before hugging the party guy's head. "Ooh, that was insanely awesome I could just kiss you."

"You would?" Owen inquired with a hopeful smile before looking down at the water, his face looking nervous.

"How are you feeling, Owen?" asked Trent with a smile, but soon he and Izzy frowned upon seeing the nervous look on their corpulent teammate's face. "Owen, what's the matter?"

"Errr . . ." stammered the party guy in embarrassment, "has anyone seen my trunks?"

Soon all three pairs of eyes followed a pair of floating swim-trunks.

Blushing, Owen swept them under the water and put them back on. "Never mind."

As she also blushed, Izzy let go of her teammate.

"That's not gonna be shown, right?" asked Trent nervously.

"Okay campers!" called Chris as he flew on the Flight-of-Shame _Pteranadon_. "On your mark! . . . get set! . . ." The host then let loose his airhorn.

The campers then swam for their canoes, with Jo leading for the Savage Sabertooths and Brick for the Ruthless Raptors.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Put your backs into it, losers!" commanded Jo.

"Teamwork, soldiers! Let's paddle!" encouraged Brick.

As they tied together on reaching their safety zones, the two teams dove under for their mascot fossils, putting the pieces in a bag provided in their canoes.

After reaching dry land and reuniting with their respective teammates, the two teams started constructing their fossils. Well, the Raptors were, but there was a little complication with the Sabertooths. Actually a BIG complication: Jo and Lightning were too busy arguing who would lead reconstruction; Geoff and Lindsay were too busy making out; and the rest of the them were angrily distracted by Staci's latest outlandish lie (except an entranced Ezekiel).

As for the Ruthless Raptors, the smartest members volunteered to reconstruct the fossil (considering they read an abundance of books about fossils and prehistory). With Cameron instructing, he had his team's Raptor fossil almost put together; as he himself fixed the skull on as the "finishing touch", Chris blew his air horn.

"And the challenge is over, campers!" exclaimed Chris with excitement. "Due to cooperation and some smart people with knowledge on bones, the Ruthless Raptors win the first challenge of the season!"

"_**WOOOOHOOOO**_!" rooted Owen as he danced around and hugged Gwen and Duncan in his right arm, and Cameron in his left. "WEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAMPIONS! WEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAAMPIONS! NOOOO TIIIIIME FOR LOOOOSERRRRS, 'CAUSE WEEEE AAARE THE CHAAAAMIAWWWWNS!"

Riding piggyback on the party guy's shoulders, Izzy sang the last verse. "OF THE WOOOOORRRRRRLD! Hee-hee-hee!"

"As for the Savage Sabertooths," chuckled Chris, "due to _not_ even beginning reconstruction and too busy fighting, making out, and ear-plugging, will have to vote someone off tonight."

Jo slammed the Sabertooth skull over Lightning's head. "I hate you."

Opening the top part of the skull, Lightning scowled. "Not as much as I do."

"Savage Sabertooths," started Chris again, "you guys head back to your cabin and discuss elimination. Ruthless Raptors, change into your clothes and follow me to your ultimate prize."

"Courtney?" asked Alejandro. "When we get back to the cabin, may I have a word with you alone?"

The CIT nodded. "You may."

* * *

**(Confessional #9)**

**Staci:** Other than Lightning and Jo fighting, I wonder why the other campers didn't work on the fossil. _(Shrugs)_ Were they waiting for Jo's instructions?

**Brick:** First victory for us Ruthless Raptors, all thanks to teamwork and Private Cameron Baxter's knowledge on paleontology. _(throws a salute)_ Cameron, I salute you.

**LeShawna:** _(Gives a thumbs-up in regard to Cameron)_ Skills, honey, skills.

**Courtney: **Alejandro and I spoke about elimination, followed by "next time," and we've reached a decision. However, I'm not sure if all our teammates would agree to this, but Alejandro said to leave it to him. I wonder what he meant.

**Alejandro:** My plan is _muy_ simple. Eliminate one of their kind, the rest will follow.

* * *

After changing into their ordinary clothes, the Ruthless Raptors arrived at Chris McLean's abode, looking up at the mansion.

"Darn," breathed out Cody, "your place looks amazing."

"What? Oh, you mean my cottage?" smirked Chris. "It's not much, but it's got a little bit of everything."

As they went in and marveled at what laid before them, they went downstairs and entered the mini-cinema, only to be left astounded.

Snapping out of it for a moment, Scott turned to the host. "May I head back to our cabin? I need to grab something."

Thinking nothing of it, Chris just shrugged. "Sure, why not? But don't take too long."

As he passed by Heather, Scott whispered, "We need to talk after the movies."

Thinking about it for a moment, the queen bee shrugged.

* * *

**(Confessional #10)**

**Owen:** _(eating a slice of chocolate cake)_ Both those movies were awesome! I laughed, I cried, I was hanging off the edge of my seat. And you know what made it _even_ cooler? All the great food we could eat . . . and the fact I got to sit next to Izzy. _(sighs longingly/lovingly)_

**Izzy:** I gotta say it—the _Indominus Rex_ and Spot were both psycho coolio! Not to mention sitting next to Owen and sharing food with him made it ALL the cooler. _(shrugs giddily)_ What can I say?_ (fans herself)_ I like big lovable lugs like him.

**Mike:** Those movies were great—no wonder why they were high-grossing in their year. Also, I guess despite my Chester moment, I got a chance to sit next to Zoey and we got along very well. Maybe there's a chance she'll go out with me after all.

**Zoey:** On one note, I enjoyed watching both movies. _Jurassic World_ was so hardcore and _The Good Dinosaur_ was so sweet and touching. On another note, I sat next to Mike. _(giggles)_ I thought about kissing him but I was too nervous—oh, I hope he likes me the same way I like him back.

**Chris:** Now that I've seen both movies, let me turn in the reviews—_Jurassic World_ was spectacular, leaving the third film in the dust; though compared to the first two, nothing could beat them. As for _The Good Dinosaur_, it wasn't too bad; I was surprised that there weren't a lot of dinosaurs, or any prehistoric beasts that I'm familiar with. Eh, I guess it is what it is.

**Heather:** The red-haired sleaze Scott wanted to tell me something after the double-feature, so I decided to humor him just this once. However, if he tries anything funny, I'll kick him in the groin so bad his grandchildren will feel it.

**Scott:** Like my pappy told me—weapons talk, so I know how to persuade some allies, or should I say beasts of burden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Staci and Ezekiel were busy talking about elimination.

"So Ezekiel are you, like, nervous about elimination?" asked the compulsive liar.

"Not really—so long as I don't say much like Chris advised me. What about you, Staci?" asked the homeschooler.

"Naw, I know Jo and Lightning are in the hot seat 'cause they've been too busy fighting. So who are you voting for?"

"I don't know, eh. Maybe Jo, but I might vote for Eva. You heard what she did to Geoff and Lindsay back at the lake?"

"Yeah, it _was_ mean of her wasn't it, Zeke?"

"Yup. Sooo, what about you, Stace?"

"I'm thinking Jo. Like, she called all of us losers, right?"

"Point taken, eh. . . . So, shall we?"

"Yah, I think so. . . . Wanna hear how my great-great-great cousin twice removed single-handedly fought the Spanish Armada?"

"Sure, eh."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Chris called the Savage Sabertooths to the campfire ceremony, the eighteen team members now gathered around the fire in a semi-circle. Amongst the teens, Lightning and Jo were glaring at each other; Geoff and Lindsay were talking cutesy between mini make-out-sessions; and everyone else glared down at where Staci and Ezekiel were, the latter two completely oblivious to it.

"Savage Sabertooths," smirked Chris, "welcome to the first dramatic campfire ceremony. For one of you, it'll be the first and only ceremony you'll ever see. So here's how it goes campers: Each of you will write a name on the strip of paper and stuff in the bucket that's provided in the confessional; you can only cast one vote with only one name. The campers with little to no votes will each receive a footprint fossil that Chef Hatchet will toss to you. Whichever camper doesn't receive a fossil has the most votes against them and will take the Flight of Shame never to compete in the game again—ever. Since I'm going to call each name alphabetically, Alejandro's the first to cast a vote, and so on and so forth. Alejandro, you may cast your vote first."

* * *

**(Confessional #11)**

**Alejandro:** _(writes something on his paper)_ A setback to my plot, but it won't last.

**DJ:** _(wordlessly writes on his paper and stuffs it in the bucket)_

**Eva:** _(holds paper with "Staci" written on it)_ Between you and Lightning, you're the most annoying.

**Jo:** _(holds paper with "Lightning" written on it)_ If you think you're gonna win the game instead of me, you're crazy.

**Lightning:** _(writes "Jo" on his paper)_ Dude, nobody calls Lightning a loser.

* * *

A minute after Staci cast her vote, Chris cleared his throat to get the campers' attention.

"The votes have been counted, campers," announced Chris, "so each name I call out will be given their fossil and safe for another challenge. Ready Chef?"

Holding a box of fossils, Chef shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay then, the campers who are safe are . . . Alejandro . . . B . . . Beth . . . Courtney . . . Dakota . . . Dawn . . . DJ . . . Eva . . . Ezekiel (surprisingly enough) . . . Geoff . . . Harold . . . Katie . . . Lightning . . . Lindsay . . . Sadie . . . Sam. . . ."

As each name was called, each camper caught their fossil. Lightning smirked smugly at a glaring Jo.

"By the looks of things, Jo and Chatty Staci," smirked Chris, making fun of Staci in the process, "you two are at the bottom tier, but only one of you will stay in the game, and the camper who survived metaphorical extinction is . . ."

After a dramatic thirty-second pause, Chris slowly pointed to the safe camper. ". . . Jo."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ezekiel in distraught disbelief as Chef tossed the immunity fossil to Jo.

"Aw man!" whined the crestfallen compulsive liar. "I thought I was doing a good job."

"You didn't do _anything_!" snapped Courtney.

Alejandro shook his head. "You should've learned to _cerra la boca_."

"Sorry Staci," smirked Chris with a shrug, "that's just the way it is. Head to the Flight of Shame please."

Staci sighed. "Yes, Chris." Before she did, though, she gave Ezekiel a hug. "Good luck Zekey, I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Stace—" said Ezekiel as he returned a hug back—"I just wish it didn't end like this, eh."

As they broke up, the compulsive liar climbed into the Flight of Shame basket before remembering something. "Ooh, wait guys—I almost forgot. I haven't told you yet about my great-great-grea—"

"Aaaaahhhhh shut up!" snapped Chef in Foghorn Leghorn style. The disgruntled cook then slapped the _Pteranadon_ on its tail end, flying to someplace only Staci and future losers will know.

"One camper down," Chris smirked, "thirty-five more to go. Savage Sabertooths, you may head back to your cabin."

* * *

**(Confessional #12)**

**Dawn:** I would have voted for someone else, but Staci's constant lying was too much. That's quite a bit to say considering I don't break so easily.

**Ezekiel:** _(Holds a badly-drawn picture of Staci. He has creepy-looking dark rings around his eyes.)_ Staci, I need your love to guide me. I need you to give me strength. I will make our teammates pay for what they did. I'm going to win the game for the both of us. . . . I will finish . . . what you started. Eh.

**Jo:** You live to see another challenge, Lightning. _(punches her fist into her hand)_ But it ain't gonna last.

**Lightning:** Don't get too cozy being here, Jo. The next challenge you're heading outta here. Lightning's number one—sha-POW!

* * *

"Well that was an exciting first challenge, wasn't it?" asked Chris as he faced the camera. "Staci Zimmerman is out of the game due to the 'chatterbox syndrome,' most of what she said probably a lie. But has her elimination sent Ezekiel off the deep end? What are Scott, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney plotting? What's our next challenge? What other prehistoric creatures will we encounter? And who will be next to take the Flight of Shame? Find out next week for TOTAL . . . DRAMA . . . LOST . . . WORLD!"

* * *

**Finally—first challenge, first elimination! What are your thoughts? To be honest, I had a hard time figuring out who to eliminate first. As cliché as it would be to eliminate Staci, it came down to annoying deadweight. No offense to any fans.**

**On another note, did anybody figure out which last names are a historical/media reference? If you know them, feel free to PM me. If you got the right ones, you may use them in your future stories involving the characters (as long as you make a note that they were my original ideas). Also, check out the list of full names I've written in my profile! :)**

**Hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**WINNING TEAM:**** Ruthless Raptors **(Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Mike, Noah, Owen, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Zoey)

**LOSING TEAM:**** Savage Sabertooths  
****-Elimination Votes:**  
Lightning – 1 (Jo)  
Eva – 2 (Geoff, Lindsay)  
Jo – 3 (Ezekiel, Lightning, Staci)  
Staci – 12 and out (Alejandro, B, Beth, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Eva, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Sam)


End file.
